


Currents; Tides

by newredshoes



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/pseuds/newredshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waters return all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currents; Tides

A current brought Loki's helm back to Asgard while the wound to the Bifrost was still sharp. It cut through a fisherman's net and cost him most of the day's catch. The helm was taken to the palace; a steward gave the fisherman coin for his labor and his curses. Frigg came forward to claim the helmet. She held it at its temples, looking into the empty face, and then she brought it to her quarters and summoned Sif before her.

"My lady," Sif asked, when her words returned, "why have you showed this to me, and not your family?"

"I was right to do so," Frigg answered, "now that I see how you look at it."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Weight of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540753) by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9)




End file.
